


watching her waste away

by savi0urdr3amer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi0urdr3amer/pseuds/savi0urdr3amer
Summary: While Lucina is reserved to a fault, every now and then her impulsiveness gets the best of her.Well, Severa supposes this could qualify as one of Lucina’s more impulsive moments.





	watching her waste away

**Author's Note:**

> what's up everyone  
> sorry for my slow activity these past few months! i've been going through a really intense depressive episode since graduating from college about six months ago, so writing and i haven't really clicked. i know this isn't my best work by any means (my smut writing gears are rusty, orz), but it felt good to at least finish a piece for the first time in a while. (plus i've been meaning to write lucisev for so long) 
> 
> i call this fic "hannah tries to write straight up lucisev filth, featuring a few tender moments here and there"  
> enjoy! (and as always, i'll touch this up over the next few days if i spot any errors. i'm lazy)

This wasn’t what Severa had planned for the night.

She'd been pacing through Ylisstol’s halls on a sleepless night, lost in thought, the conversations in her head the only company she had with most of the ragtag group of an army either asleep or searching for food. Lucina had been gone the past few nights on one of her excursions she had a knack for keeping quiet about, and though it worried Severa that she was out on her own, she knew Lucina could fend for herself. Lucina wasn’t always the most… attuned person when it came to expressing herself emotionally, so in times of duress she had a tendency to disappear, returning only when her head was clear again. That’s not to say she isn’t passionate; while Lucina is reserved to a fault, every now and then her impulsiveness gets the best of her.

Well, Severa supposes this could qualify as one of Lucina’s more impulsive moments.

Lucina’s pressed her back-first against the wall so hard the weight of Falchion digs into Severa’s leg, the adornments of its sheath engraving her skin like a tattoo, and her hands immediately slide underneath Severa’s smallclothes, a poor, tattered excuse for pajamas hardly fit for the daughter of a prestigious Pegasus knight. The bluntness of her nails paints scorching red lines down Severa’s sides as Lucina closes the distance between them with a searing kiss that’s more teeth than it is lips. It’s rough and brutal enough that it drags something between a groan and a gasp out of Severa like an unabashed confession, and within seconds Lucina has her completely pinned and Severa’s already panting, melting like putty in her hands. She’d have hardly guessed that Lucina would be feeling her up right now, in _public_ , practically touching her already like her life depended on it, but she’s _far_ from complaining because it’s admittedly hot, the notion of them feverishly making out against a wall in a dimly lit hallway. It’s like something out of an erotica novel, like the cliché ones Noire and Gerome found stashed away in the old library, their raunchy covers hardly visible through layers of dust and decay, most of them bearing lewd titles in big, bold letters. _Forbidden Love, Hidden Sin, Insatiable Desires-_

“You’re back,” Severa breathes, the adrenaline still fueling her. Needless to say, she hadn’t expected to turn a corner and find herself suddenly pinned against a wall.

“I missed you,” Lucina murmurs, her voice dipping into an octave that makes Severa thrill, and whatever slivers of fear Severa still felt evaporate, leaving behind nothing but raw desire and the urge to let Lucina take her right then and there.

Lucina’s fingers drawing rough, agile lines on Severa’s hipbones brings a moan out of her that echoes through the hallway, and immediately a rush of embarrassment flows through Severa’s veins like a drug.

“We _mmph_ \- shouldn’t-” Severa struggles to speak as Lucina peppers needy kisses to her lips, each becoming more heated than the last. “-do this,” A gasp, followed quickly by a moan. “here-”

“I know,” Lucina interjects, her voice low and simmering. She grinds her hips against Severa’s and an electric surge of pleasure ripples through Severa’s spine and settles between her legs. “But what if I told you I wanted to?”

And she wants to; Severa tries her best to accommodate, to support her weight and keep herself upright, but the way Lucina connects her bones like constellations on a chart already has her knees wobbling, eyelids fluttering and head fuzzy. Lucina smells of velvet and musk and sweat, an intoxicating blend of primal and refined, and _gods_ does Severa want her more than she’s ever wanted anything.

Severa breaks the kiss the second she feels Lucina’s tongue tracing her bottom lip, and at this point she’s shocked that she’s still clothed. There’s fire in Lucina’s gaze, her sapphire eyes narrowed, brand twinkling behind thick, dark lashes, and she bears an uncharacteristically smug smirk as Severa wipes the sheen from her lips and feels her face turning pink.

“Unless you plan on fucking me on the floor, which is _dirty,_ by the way,” Severa’s practically heaving already, struggling to catch her breath, and it would be fucking embarrassing if Lucina didn’t like seeing her unravel so much. “We’ll have to save this for a day when I’m feeling a little more adventurous...and preferably one when Inigo _isn’t_ on guard duty.”

The way Lucina says _oh_ shouldn’t be as goddamn hot as it is, but the way her lips purse, soft and swollen, has Severa drunk on temptation, fueled by the arousal streaming through her. Her heart pounds so hard it threatens to burst from her ribs like a secret she can’t hold in, and when it mixes in with the desire it becomes a despairingly powerful concoction that makes her feel like a hormonal teenager.

“D-Don’t mistake that for a no, though,” She adds, her fingers toying with the fabric on Lucina’s undergarments, searching for her smallclothes.

The intensity in Lucina’s gaze fails to fade as she grabs Severa’s wrist and turns, her cape drifting behind her as Severa single-handedly tries to pull her shorts up and walk at the same time. She clumsily stumbles over her own feet as she matches Lucina’s hectic pace. Lucina mumbles something about her room as the two of them sift through the rubble in Ylisstol’s once flawless interior, the scars of battle peeking through its seemingly impenetrable façade that sheltered Lucina as a child. It still stands, of course, high and mighty amidst a scorched tundra packed with risen bearing nothing but cursed blades and bright eyes, but at times it feels a bit disorienting knowing that this is their only safe haven, that this fortress isn’t quite so… _unbreakable_.

And it serves as a reminder that Lucina isn’t, either; she has moments where her own emotions betray her self-control, and it’s evident just _how_ powerful Lucina’s desire is when she pounces on Severa the second the bedroom door clicks shut. Falchion quickly joins her boots on the floor like a discarded doll and certainly not a regal blade, along with Severa's tattered sandals. Though she’s become more than familiar with this room over the years, she doesn’t even have time to smell the dust in the air or admire the relics of Ylissean history that adorn the walls; all she knows is that her head spins as Lucina tugs at her shirt and pins her to the bed, her hair only a few shades lighter than the velvet of the sheets. There’s no elegance in the way Lucina pulls Severa’s shirt over her shoulders and buries her face in the sensitive spot between Severa’s shoulder and neck, her teeth hungrily gnawing at her pulse in an unhinged fashion that sets Severa’s skin alight (and gods, she silently thanks herself for not wearing a bra tonight). Severa, admittedly caught off guard still, tugs at Lucina’s clothes in an effort to pull her closer, reveling in the way her body perfectly molds with her own.

“I want you,” Lucina hisses through her teeth, her fingertips grazing Severa’s breasts; Severa’s nipples quickly harden beneath her touch and she can hardly keep herself from grinding into Lucina’s thigh, the arousal damn near unbearable.

“Then touch me,” Severa answers, all too aware of the way the desire makes her voice crack, and Lucina pulls down her shorts and slips her hand between her legs.

Lucina emits a pleased, complacent huff when she finds Severa dripping wet, aching to be touched.

“ _Beg._ ” She growls, the fire in her voice melting the ordinary steeliness of her resolve. The way her voice dips down into a low, carnal whisper has Severa grabbing fistfuls of sheets and squirming as Lucina toys with her like a cat with cornered prey.

“ _Please-_ ” Severa chokes out, her plea dissolving into a desperate groan as Lucina’s teeth meet her throat, the warmth of her breath prickling against Severa’s already bruised skin. The pad of Lucina’s thumb traces over Severa’s clit in a loose, languid circle, a deliberate taunt meant to make Severa’s self-control crumble even further. Severa can feel Lucina sneering against her pulse as she helplessly bucks her hips into her palm, searching for even a sliver of goddamn friction to get herself off.

Lucina retracts her hand and her hair tickles Severa’s skin as she leans in, her teeth grazing the shell of Severa’s ear.

“Surely you can do better than that, Severa,” she says coyly, knowing full well that Severa’s shuddering beneath her, “Or is this not what you want?”

“Lucina,” Severa chokes out a frustrated moan, her back arching upwards as slick, wanting heat swells up between her legs, “Lucina, please, I _need_ this, I-”

Severa lets out a startled gasp as Lucina shoves two fingers into her cunt, her clit pulsing against her thumb, and it quickly melts into a moan as Lucina's fingers curl inside of her, pressing into the spot that makes stars connect and burst in her eyes, white-hot and electric. A wave of pleasure swims through Severa'a body, angling down her spine in wicked jolts that make her thighs tremble, and she can only whimper out fragments of Lucina's name as she fucks her into the mattress and makes a mess of her collarbones.

“You know, I quite like it when you sing for me like this,” Lucina coos, punctuating each word with a thrust. “Your voice is perfect for moaning out my name, isn’t it?”

Severa’s far too gone to keep herself from answering; she gasps out affirmation after affirmation, whatever little dignity she had left slipping through the spaces between her fingers, and she can only quiver and she takes Lucina’s fingers to the knuckle.

“It’s absolutely _filthy_ ,” She continues huskily as she further spreads Severa’s legs for better access, “I love it when you’re like this. Wet. Quivering. _Needy.”_

Severa can’t help but whimper as Lucina’s words go straight to her core, adding to the hot mess between her legs, and she can feel her release sneaking up on her as Lucina expertly fucks her, her skilled fingers pounding into her as if her life depended on it.

“Come for me, Severa,” She purrs, and Severa claws searing lines down Lucina’s back as her orgasm washes over her, her entire body quaking as a mix of pleasure and bliss pump through her veins, setting off each nerve in her like a firecracker. Severa quivers against her as she rides out the aftershocks and she gasps Lucina’s name into the crook of her neck. She pulls Lucina into a deep kiss as her pace inside of her slows, her thrusts becoming gentler and more punctuated.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Severa pants into Lucina’s hair, her thighs still trembling, head still fuzzy and warm. Lucina’s skin is hot and wanting, and Severa watches her with wide eyes as she cleans the slickness from her fingers with her tongue. 

“I want to try something,” Lucina murmurs, quickly undressing to reveal flushed skin and taut breasts, the arousal damp between her toned thighs.

“What is it?” Severa props herself up onto her elbows only to have Lucina push her back down, her hair disheveled, breath coming in short pants as she tries to remain composed on top of her.

“I want you to use your mouth,” she answers, her eyes more pupils than iris as she pulls off her underwear. “Is that okay?”

 _Oh._ Severa knows exactly what she means now; she’s done this before, many times, in fact, but never with Lucina on top of her… though it’s crossed her mind on more than one occasion, and it makes her pulse pound, the arousal already creeping up between her legs as she imagines Lucina sitting on her face.

“Yeah. That’s… honestly really hot. I’d like it.” Severa motions Lucina forward, anticipating the feeling of her mouth pressed to Lucina’s core.

“Will you tell me if I hurt you?” Concerned, Lucina’s lips form a thin line. “I.. I know I’ve been a little rough with you tonight. Will you tap me twice if you want me to stop?”

“Of course. Promise,” Severa playfully flashes Lucina a trademark wink. “Now come here. I want to try this, too.”

Biting her lip, Lucina obeys and Severa promptly buries her head between her legs, and her arousal is warm and sweet against her tongue. Severa already knows Lucina’s close by the way she bucks her hips into her face; it’s needy and far from refined, a complete foil to her normally astute, stoic composure, and it’s admittedly satisfying watching that calm demeanor crack with every lewd moan that claws its way from her throat and makes her lips purse. With another roll of her hips Lucina grinds down onto Severa’s face, cunt meeting mouth, and her head tilts back as Severa’s tongue presses flat against her clit, her cobalt hair spilling down her shoulders in dark waves.

“Oh, Severa, that’s _perfect_ ,” Lucina gasps, her brows knitting in pleasure as she lets out a satisfied hum. Eyeing her intently, Severa’s hands drift up Lucina’s thighs, resting on her hips, pushing them forward with each thrust to give her more force. Lucina’s hands trail down her own abdomen and her fingers weave themselves into Severa’s hair, closing what little space remained between Severa’s lips and her cunt.

Severa’s tongue goes to work as her lips wrap around Lucina’s clit, and she drinks in her scent like a drug, drunk on the muskiness of Lucina’s arousal. She savors every moan, every gasp that Lucina’s too turned on to keep in, and Lucina praises her with every gyrate of her hips, the heat building between her legs as she hungrily rides Severa’s face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” The curse singes as it leaves Lucina’s lips, stark against her normally poised demeanor, and Severa can feel Lucina’s thighs tensing around her, her muscles trembling on the brink of an orgasm.

Lucina comes with a shaky gasp, hastily rolling her hips into Severa’s mouth, and she quivers at the sensation of Severa’s lips around her overstimulated clit. Severa eagerly laps up the mess between Lucina’s legs, tasting each crevice with a precision that has Lucina mewling and panting above her, grabbing fistfuls of crimson hair as Severa continues to push her over the edge, her fingers digging crescents into Lucina’s hipbones. Lucina’s hair sticks to the sheen of her skin, her brand bright and blazing as a smaller orgasm washes over her. She messily comes again with a desperate whimper, her release trailing down Severa’s chin, and her eyelids flutter as serendipity courses through every inch of her body.

Still out of breath, Lucina rolls off of Severa and lays beside her, pulling her in for a tender, deep kiss; her own taste makes her lips tingle, and she sifts through Severa’s hair in an effort to fix her ruined, tangled pigtails.

“By the gods, Severa, where did you learn to do that?” Lucina asks, and Severa smiles against her lips.

“That good, huh?” Severa giggles and brushes stray midnight strands of wavy hair behind Lucina’s ear.

Lucina nods, a slight flush staining her cheeks. “We should do that again sometime.”

 “As long as you promise not to sneak up on me like that anymore. You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Lucina snorts. “Oh, right. I’m sorry. I suppose I owe you for that, don’t I?”

“You absolutely do. Mind paying me back for it?” Severa takes Lucina’s hand from her hair and urges it downwards between her legs.

“You read my mind.”

-

The next morning Lucina finds a messily-written note pinned to her door. The penmanship is unmistakably Inigo’s. _Next time, find a better makeout spot than a hallway. Have you no shame?_

Clearly not. 


End file.
